


RABBIT OR WOLF?

by yeska_noka



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Nikaido doesn’t bring his boyfriend to play in Kitayama’s shower, so Yokoo brings himself.





	RABBIT OR WOLF?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangegreenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangegreenlove/gifts).



> Written for orangegreenlove for FQF. Thanks to my beta, timeripple. You are wonderful and I will put up with your bitching about being hypothetically detrimental to the environment anytime. Also, sorry about the complete misappropriation of Ueda’s song title.
> 
> *There are furries and there is sex, but not to worry, there is no furries sex.

When the door to his shower opens, Kitayama nearly gets his wish. He's been fingering himself for a while, but it's never quite that good on his own, never quite enough.

"Ah, Nika, just the pers— oh." He stops when he sees that it's Yokoo that's come to interrupt him. "Not Nika, then."

"Well," Yokoo says, and grins, flashing his teeth. It's only then that Kitayama notices the small, white rabbit in his arms.

He pulls his fingers free, not really in the mood now, after all. "What the hell is that?" he asks, pointing at the bunny. "Get it out of the shower."

"Ah," Yokoo says. "This. I believe this is who you were looking for."

Before Kitayama can ask exactly what he means, the rabbit is shoved into his arms, and he has to struggle to hold onto it. "Wataru!"

"Hold him tight," Yokoo tells him. "He doesn't like the water."

The rabbit struggles in Kitayama's arms, trying to twist away, and things suddenly click.

"Is this... Nikaido?" Kitayama asks suspiciously. He knows Yokoo can do his wolf thing, but hadn't realized Nikaido could be anything else.

"Got it in one," Yokoo says, finally closing the shower door behind himself.

Kitayama lifts the rabbit higher to eye him. "Hmm." When he loosens his grip enough that the rabbit nearly falls, Nikaido scrabbles at him for purchase. Kitayama laughs and holds him properly again. "Long way down, huh?" he quips. "Not so eager to get away now, are you?"

If rabbits can look annoyed, this one does. Nikaido's fur is matted with the spray from the shower and he looks rather pathetic.

"So, why are you bringing me a bunny?" Kitayama asks, and Yokoo grins.

"Someone deserves a little punishment, I believe."

Kitayama smirks. "I'm always up for helping with that."

"Well aware."

"So what did he do this time?" Kitayama asks.

"Maybe it's just that he takes showers with you just a bit too often," Yokoo says, and although he's smiling, his expression looks a bit tight. "I'm allowed to get a bit jealous when my boyfriend openly cheats on me, I think."

Kitayama feels a bit guilty. "Wataru..."

"No, no," Yokoo waves him off. "I wouldn't expect you to say no. He _is_ pretty hard to resist, after all. I understand that. But maybe he shouldn't be offering in the first place. At least not without inviting me."

"And so," Yokoo continues. "This time we play together."

"What did you have in mind?" Kitayama asks, tightening his grip on Nikaido's fur when Nikaido squirms. "Ah, ah, no you don't."

"Give him here," Yokoo demands, and Kitayama hands him over.

Yokoo immediately shoves Nikaido directly under the shower for a second, and Nikaido twists and writhes in his hands, clearly displeased. If rabbits could curse, Kitayama is pretty sure he would. As it is, he's making an odd sort of noise that might count as such.

"Don't like that so much, huh?" Yokoo says, then leans down and drops Nikaido to the floor from a lower height. Nikaido hops as far to the side as he can, huddling against the wall away from the spray, ears pressed flat to his back.  
"Change," Yokoo demands.

The rabbit shivers.

" _Change_ ," Yokoo says again, and nudges him with his foot. "You have to get it over with at some point."

And suddenly Nikaido is crouched on the floor of the shower, fully human and entirely irritated, and Kitayama is forced to back up a bit to make space for all three of them.

"Wataru," Nikaido growls, but the moment he stands up, Yokoo grabs him by the wrists, pulling him forward and around and then shoving so that his back is toward Kitayama.

"Hold him again, Mitsu?"

"What!" Nikaido says, but Kitayama follows directions, kind of likes where this is going. He reaches around to take Nikaido's wrists from Yokoo, pulling them to himself so that Nikaido is forced to press up against him.

"Hey Nika," Kitayama says, leaning up a bit to speak into his ear.

Nikaido tries to twist away. "Let go," he says. "Mitsu!"

"Sorry," Kitayama replies. "I can't do that."

"You'll regret this later," Nikaido threatens, but then shrinks back into Kitayama when Yokoo takes a step forward.

"Maybe I will," Yokoo says. "And maybe I won't. Time will tell."

He leans in to kiss Nikaido roughly, a hand tight in his hair, mouth demanding, and Kitayama swallows a groan - just watching is hot enough.

Nikaido tries to turn his head away, but Yokoo's hold is too tight. Kitayama can see it when Nikaido tries biting him instead, but Yokoo pulls back a split second before he gets dangerous.

"Ooh, fiesty today."

"Am I going to serve any purpose other than your living handcuffs?" Kitayama asks. He's pretty sure Yokoo brought Nikaido here for a reason, but it never hurts to check.

"Ah," Yokoo says. "I think we can find something for you to do. Here, switch."

Nikaido protests as they manhandle him between them, until Yokoo has him pulled tight against his chest, his hands holding Nikaido's opposite wrists so that Nikaido's arms are crossed across his own chest.

"There we go. Much more what I had in mind." He smirks at Kitayama. "You like to tease, don't you?"

And Kitayama does. Nikaido is an easy target now.

"Fuck you," he spits when Kitayama runs his hands across his skin, palms sliding up across his hips to his waist and around to his stomach. He twists against Yokoo's hold, but doesn't break away.

"Maybe later," Kitayama allows. For now, he's enjoying this too much. He reaches up to flick at Nikaido's nipples, to run his fingers across his collarbones and his neck, to brush his fingertip across Nikaido's lips. "You aren't going to keep this up the whole time, are you?" Kitayama asks when Nikaido snaps at him with his teeth. "It would go a lot better if you just cooperated."

Nikaido just growls at him, and Kitayama shrugs. "Suit yourself."

He moves back to his abdomen, fingers trailing across wet skin, up and down, and he circles his navel. Nikaido wriggles again, but this time it's very obviously in embarrassment.

"You like that," Kitayama says, not a question. As expected, Nikaido doesn't answer. But they've been together enough that Kitayama knows quite a number of his sensitive spots. He aims for another, thumbing along Nikaido's hipbone, until Nikaido squeezes his eyes shut. Kitayama hums in satisfaction.

He moves down, sweeping his fingers up the inside of Nikaido's thigh, back up over his hip, and Nikaido is starting to get hard. Kitayama looks up to find Yokoo sucking at his neck, leaving little marks across his skin where he nips him. Nikaido's breathing is noticeably faster.

"Ready to play, Nika-chan?" Kitayama asks, and flicks at one of his nipples again. Nikaido jerks in Yokoo's arms.

" _Nngh_."

"Do I take that as a yes?" Kitayama presses, leaning in closer. He won't kiss him until he's sure Nikaido isn't going to bite.

" _No_ ," Nikaido snaps, eyes flashed open. "Screw you."

"That again?" Kitayama tsks, and gives up playing subtle. He reaches down to rub his palm across Nikaido's cock, making his knees buckle.

"Whoa there," Yokoo says, holding Nikaido upright.

"I hate you both," Nikaido says, breathless. He squeezes his eyes shut on a moan when Kitayama rubs at him again.

Kitayama keeps it up long enough that Nikaido is gasping for air, hips flexing as he searches for more friction, but Kitayama won't give him any relief. He keeps his touch light, teasing until Nikaido begs for it.

" _Please_ ," he gasps. "Mitsu."

"Hmm," Kitayama says, and grins at Yokoo. "I don't know. What shall I do with you?"

"Anything!" Nikaido says. "Please!"

"Anything?" Kitayama questions. "You sure about that."

But Nikaido doesn't answer, just moans against as Yokoo sucks on his earlobe. He's clearly too aroused now to stay angry, and Kitayama feels a bit safer.

"Nika-chan~," he coaxes, leaning in closer to press against him, Nikaido's crossed arms digging into his chest where they're trapped between them. "Nikaaaaa."

Nikaido kisses him back almost immediately when Kitayama leans in. A pleading gesture, acquiescing, and it makes Kitayama feel generous.

"You want my mouth?" he offers.

"Fuck, _yes_ ," Nikaido answers immediately.

Kitayama looks at Yokoo for permission.

"Go ahead," Yokoo says. "Get him ready while you're at it?"

Kitayama sinks to the floor, letting his fingers slide along the crease where Nikaido's thigh meets his torso, enjoying the way Nikaido twists against him.

"Good?" Kitayama asks, and then destroys his ability to answer by leaning in to lick at the tip of his erection.

Nikaido's reply comes out as gibberish, but Kitayama doesn't mind. He slides his fingers further back, hears Yokoo moan when he brushes against him, hard against Nikaido's ass.

"You have lube, I assume," Kitayama says, and Yokoo nods his head toward the door.

"Just outside," he says. "Dropped it in with the towel."

Kitayama sticks his head out and finds it easily.

"Good."

Nikaido is tight when he slides a finger inside him, and he whines, but Kitayama leans forward to lick at his cock again and the distraction seems to work.

"Doing okay there, Nika-chan?" he asks after a minute.

Nikaido’s response is nothing more than a shiver.

“He’s fine,” Yokoo answers for him. Kitayama can feel it when he bumps his hips forward against Nikaido’s ass.

“ _Watta_ ,” Nikaido begs, and he pushes down against Kitayama’s finger.

Kitayama takes that as the cue to add another. Nikaido hisses when he doesn’t take his time, but otherwise says nothing.

“I think he’s ready,” Kitayama tells Yokoo when Nikaido feels stretched enough.

“Ready,” Nikaido confirms. “So ready.”

“You have a condom?” Kitayama asks.

“Don’t need one,” Yokoo says, and Kitayama raises an eyebrow. He always uses them with Nikaido.

“I’ll use one with you later,” Yokoo explains. “But we don’t.”

“Oookay,” Kitayama agrees hesitantly after considering it. Nikaido grunts when he pulls his fingers from him, and then Yokoo is taking his place, shoving into Nikaido fast enough to make him cry out.

Kitayama helps to hold his hips steady, just watching at first as Yokoo fucks him in short, brutal strokes. The slap of their skin is loud even over the shower and Nikaido’s groans.

“You gonna last like that?” Kitayama asks, and Yokoo grits his teeth.

“Yup.”

Well, if he says it, Kitayama’s not going to argue. He takes one hand from Nikaido’s hip so that he can run his fingers lightly over his cock. Nikaido bites back a yell, clearly frustrated.

“You begged before, Nika-chan,” Kitayama points out. “You could always ask again.” He gives him a sweet smile. “I might be nice.”

But where the arousal has chased away his anger, it’s also chased away Nikaido’s lack of inhibitions (there’s a reason Kitayama thinks he’s hot when he’s angry). “No,” he bites out, but throws his head back against Yokoo’s shoulder with another groan.

Kitayama looks up at Yokoo. “Now?”

Yokoo thrusts into Nikaido roughly one last time, then slows. “Yeah, do it.”

The slower rhythm makes it easier for Kitayama to hold Nikaido’s hips steady, and then he takes his cock in as far as he can, sucking hard. This time, Nikaido does scream, following it up with a string of curses that makes Kitayama smile around him.

“Watch, Nika,” Yokoo directs, his voice low and commanding. “Watch him. Do you like it? Like the way his mouth looks stretched around your dick? Does it feel as good as it looks?”

Kitayama almost rolls his eyes, but he has to admit Yokoo’s words get to him a bit, as well. He’s only half hard now, but he’s looking forward to getting fucked right where he wants it. He pulls back enough that he can talk.

“Don’t get carried away, Wataru. You’d better not come.”

“Mmm,” Yokoo says as if he’s not entirely paying attention, and then, “Yeah, okay.” Nikaido whines when Yokoo pulls out of him.

“ _Watta_ ,” he growls. “You—” He cuts off with a yelp when Yokoo slaps his ass.

“You don’t get a choice,” Yokoo tells him.

Kitayama grabs Nikaido’s wrist before his now-free hand can get into his hair.

“Are you ready to behave?” Yokoo asks.

Nikaido visibly fumes for a moment, but another ringing slap to his ass and he bites his lip. “Fine.”

Nikaido steadies himself with his hands on Kitayama’s shoulders and squeezes his eyes shut as they get to work. Even through the mist of the shower, Kitayama can see how flushed he is, likely a mix of embarrassment and arousal. Nikaido yelps again as Yokoo smacks his ass for a third time, but doesn’t fight it, digging his fingers into Kitayama’s skin.

Kitayama waits and watches, leaving Nikaido’s cock neglected as Yokoo spreads his cheeks and blows across Nikaido’s stretched hole. Yokoo shares a grin with him when Nikaido sucks in a shaky breath of air, then leans in close enough that Kitayama can’t see around Nikaido’s body. But he doesn’t need to see to know what he’s doing; Nikaido wails and shakes, nearly falling on top of Kitayama before Kitayama grabs his hips for support.

“Good, huh?” But Kitayama doesn’t expect an answer. “You like his tongue? You’re just begging for it. Look at you, look at the way you’re pushing against his face.”

Yokoo lets go of Nikaido’s thigh to throw him a rude gesture, but he doesn’t seem serious and Kitayama just laughs. He waits and watches until Nikaido seems like he can barely stand, sobbing for air with every breath, and then taps Yokoo’s shoulder.

“I’ve got it from here,” he tells him. “Hold him up.”

Yokoo stands and grab Nikaido again, and Nikaido just melts into him, half-gone already. But Kitayama knows how to finish this.

He leans forward and lets his mouth slide as far down Nikaido’s cock as he can, sucking hard. Up and down, up and down, and it’s only a few bobs later when Nikaido goes tense in Yokoo’s arms.

Kitayama pulls back as the first pulse of Nikaido’s release hits his tongue, closing his eyes and taking the rest across his face. He knows his plan worked when Yokoo’s moan mixes with Nikaido’s, smirking to himself as he licks the come from his lips.

“Fuck, _Mitsu_ ,” Yokoo says, and when Kitayama looks at him, his eyes are dark with arousal, heedless of Nikaido slumped boneless in his embrace.

He drops Nikaido into Kitayama’s arms and Kitayama lowers him to the floor.

“I hate you both,” Nikaido murmurs, but he doesn’t otherwise move. He does glare when Yokoo nudges him with his foot.

“Bunny,” Yokoo commands.

“No,” Nikaido says. “I’ll get wet.”

“You’re already wet,” Yokoo points out. “And we need the space. Bunny.”

Nikaido looks mutinous. “ _No_.”

But Yokoo just stares at him, and after a moment, Nikaido grumbles. “You’re gonna owe me _so bad_ later.”

Yokoo nods once in acknowledgement. “I’ll make it up to you.”

And then Kitayama has a lapful of disgruntled rabbit. He pushes Nikaido onto the floor, where he hops into the corner once again, a miserable mess.

“My turn?” Kitayama asks. He’s already stretched from where he’d been fingering himself earlier, and he’s turned on enough from their game with Nikaido that he’s ready to go.

“Definitely,” Yokoo tells him, and reaches a hand outside to grab a condom packet. Kitayama feels vaguely jealous that Nikaido got to feel him without it, but the feeling passes after a moment. He doesn’t mind being just a playmate for the two of them; it suits his own needs well enough.

“Bring it, Watta,” he challenges, and then he’s bracing himself against the wall, Yokoo draped over his back and pushing smoothly inside.

“Ah, fuck yes,” Kitayama says, Yokoo finally filling him the way he never manages on his own. “Come on, do me hard.”

Yokoo complies, thrusting in long and hard and deep, and it feel so, so good. Kitayama loses himself to the burn of it, fire flooding through him.

But Yokoo stumbles when Kitayama shoves back against him, squeezing tight.

“Ah, _Mitsu_ ,” he gasps, clinging tight to Kitayama’s hips. “I can’t...”

Kitayama shoves back harder. “Just a little longer.”

He’s not quite there, not _quite_ , but if he wants to get off while Yokoo’s still fucking him, he’ll need to catch up fast. He wraps a hand around his cock and strokes himself in time to Yokoo’s thrusts, then faster.

There.

So close.

“ _Please. Mitsu._ ”

He can feel Yokoo’s rhythm breaking, even as Yokoo clearly tries to keep it steady. He won’t last.

Kitayama squeezes himself harder, angles his hips so that Yokoo hits him just right, and there. _There_.

He lets it sweep through him and lift him away, and he vaguely hears Yokoo groan as he also comes, sounding reminiscent of his wolf-self, gutteral and raw. He feels satisfied on multiple levels, pleasant with the fading rush of orgasm and proud to have made even _Yokoo-san_ beg.

Kitayama takes his time showering off as Yokoo collects a ragged-looking Nikaido from the floor. Nikaido glares at Kitayama with his beady little bunny eyes, but Kitayama ignores him. He’ll be back.

Possibly with Yokoo in tow. Two-for-one bonus.

Kitayama is looking forward to it.

 

 

 

OMAKE

Yokoo does feel slightly guilty, glancing down at Nikaido all ruffled in his arms. Not so much about the sex, not that, but he does know what it’s like to have his fur all matted wet, and it’s never pleasant.

He wraps a towel around his waist, then grabs the extra one he’s set aside for Nikaido and bundles him in it. Nikaido doesn’t even struggle, just snuggles sullenly into the fabric, and seeing it makes Yokoo’s guilt ratchet up a notch.

“Okay,” he admits, speaking softly so as not to irritate Nikaido’s already-sensitive ears. “Maybe I went a little overboard. Sorry about that.”

Nikaido twitches his nose at him, which could mean _it’s okay_ , or could also mean _I’m not speaking to you for a week_. Sometimes his bunny-speak is a bit difficult to interpret.

Yokoo knows he likes to cuddle after sex, especially after it’s rough, and not only did Yokoo refuse him that, but he made him stand by and watch, getting his fur drench... oh. He realizes that it’s probably not a good idea to put Nikaido down. If he does and Nikaido changes back, things could get ugly. Better to keep him in manageable fur form until he’s had some time to calm down.

Yokoo sits on the couch and holds the bundle of bunny in his arms, up off his lap so that Nikaido won’t think about reverting to human form. Even if he’d only fall a short distance, it wouldn’t be comfortable for either of them.

“Nika?” he whispers, and Nikaido’s ears twitch. “I _am_ sorry,” he says, and makes sure to sound sheepish enough. He pets Nikaido with one hand, stroking fingers over his back, careful not to tangle the still-wet fur. Nikaido doesn’t move much, other than to shift slightly into his touch, which Yokoo takes as a good sign. He leans down and risks touching his nose to Nikaido’s and Nikaido doesn’t try to nip at him. Yokoo smiles and lets out a sigh of relief. “You’re really great, you know?” he tells Nikaido.

“Will you stay that way for a bit?” Yokoo asks, and when Nikaido nods his head in a human-like gesture, Yokoo carefully places his bundle on the floor and moves down to sit next to it. The next moment he’s a wolf, and the smells of the room assault his nose, most predominantly the scent of wet rabbit. Yokoo curls up as close as he can, tucking his tail around and making sure Nikaido is pressed close to keep him warm, pressed close to his heart.

But then Nikaido is human again, and Yokoo yips in surprise. Nikaido just grins at him and roughly scratches at Yokoo’s neck, just this side of uncomfortable.

“I lied,” he says. He flops down across Yokoo, heedless of his nudity and unafraid of Yokoo’s teeth, and buries his face in Yokoo’s fur. Yokoo whines when Nikaido gets his hands in his scruff, but Nikaido doesn’t do much more than curl up close, looking like he’s planning to take a nap with a comfortable wolf-pillow. But then he lifts his head and his grin turns promising.

“But don’t think you’re off the hook,” he says. “You still owe me. And I _will_ take you up on that later.”

Yokoo _woofs_ softly in agreement.

He’s looking forward to it.


End file.
